


GuroTober Day 20: VORE

by Guro_Writer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digestion, Guro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Zelda runs afoul of her own curiosity and becomes prey to a monster.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 20: VORE

“Oh, are you heading out, Princess?”

“Yes.” Zelda briefly paused in the doorway, looking back at the red-skinned Zora. “I just want to take a short walk, I'll be back in a few minutes.”

“Well, try not to fall into the lake ...again.” The Zora let out a bright laugh, before her tone turned more serious. “Please be careful, though. We're low on guards as-is, and recently there have been sightings of some new type of slime monsters nearby. We've been calling them Chus – since they're like Chuchus, but, well, less –, and they always seem to be hungry. So if you venture outside, please watch yourself.”

“I will, thank you for the warning, Mipha.” Zelda turned and left, the guard outside her quarters quickly standing at attention, and started wandering Zora's domain, no particular goal in mind. Following the edge of the lake, Zelda soon found herself in less populated parts, and just as she paused and turned to start her way back, a narrow entrance in a rock wall close to her caught her attention.

Its edges looked man-made, but weathered by the years, the corridor behind it curving after a handful metres. It seemed to lead back in the direction of the centre of Zora's Domain, and while it certainly wouldn't be a _short_ cut, it might still be an interesting alternate route ...if it didn't just lead into some small shelter or storage for something.

Her curiosity piqued, Zelda entered the passage, finding that it continued into a long corridor bordered by a narrow body of water – which she couldn't tell if it connected to the lake, nor did she intend to go for a dive right now –, the nigh omnipresent glowing plants providing enough ambient light to easily find her way. Another bend seemed to confirm that the cave seemed to roughly follow the lake's contours, meaning Zelda was still on the right track as she entered a larger cavern – and paused in her tracks, drawing her sword.

Those had to be the monsters Mipha had warned her of. At first glance the Chus appeared like nothing but off-grey, opaque puddles, but their coherence and the way they seemed to orient themselves towards Zelda without any obvious sensory organs, starting to creep towards her, was reminiscent of macroscopic amoebae. She knew she probably should just turn and run instead of trying to study the creatures, but against better wisdom, Zelda's curiosity won out and she only repositioned a little, taking small steps back as she let one of the Chus approach her ahead of the other two, closely observing its movements.

When the Chu was only a metre or so away from her it paused, seeming to contract, before it launched itself at Zelda with surprising speed, and she reflexively wildly struck with her sword, meeting next to no resistance as the blade easily cleaved the Chu in two. A moment later, Zelda gasped as she noticed a small splatter of the creature's ...jelly that had landed on her hand as her skin nigh immediately started burning, and she quickly brushed it away with the sleeve of her other arm, only to find that even the brief contact with the substance left a frayed hole in the fabric, as well as the painful red mark on the back of her hand. That certainly answered any questions as to their digestion.

However, more curiously, the two halves of the Chu that had splashed to the ground besides Zelda seemed remarkably unaffected, continuing to move around like normal as she quickly got out of their way, falling back towards the entry of the cavern. But instead of following her, both halves moved towards one of the other Chus, seeming to flow into it as they touched, the creature wavering and shifting for a few moments as they merged, before it reformed its shape, except now appropriately bigger.

...And faster, as Zelda realised when it started moving towards her. This could be bad. Zelda immediately turned and started running, but just before she could make it into the corridor – not that she expected the narrow passage to stop the Chu, but she only had to outrun it – something dropped from the ceiling right in front of her, and before she could avoid it, Zelda ran right into another Chu, stumbling and falling to the ground with a surprised scream as her legs got caught inside the creature's viscous, sticky body.

The leather of her boots seemed resistant enough to the creature's acid, but within a few seconds it had eaten through the cloth of her pants, starting to burn on her skin as Zelda frantically tried to pull herself free of the Chu – only for the larger Chu to catch up with her, cutting off her desperate 'No!' as it simply swept over her, merging with the smaller one as their body completely engulfed her.

Zelda reflexively closed her eyes, for what good it did, as the Chu's acid began eating away at her skin and clothes, leaving her all but naked save for any pieces of metal and leather, revealing her modestly-sized, firm breasts and shaved pussy. But modesty was just about her last concern as Zelda squirmed and struggled, trying to break free as it slowly started digesting her, but with her suspended off the ground inside the Chu's body, she couldn't find any leverage, not moving an inch despite her efforts.

Zelda continued her desperate attempts, kicking and flailing as her skin slowly began dissolving and flaking off, exposing glistening red flesh beneath, the Chu's body around her starting to tinge red with blood. The searing pain enveloping every inch of her body only compounded her lack of air, her lungs slowly starting to sting, and before long, Zelda couldn't help but instinctively gasp for air – only to get a mouthful of the Chu's jelly instead, starting to cough and choke, her lungs seizing as it started eating away at her inside as well.

Her mind awash with utter agony of both her drowning and her flesh slowly dissolving as she continued wildly and ineffectually struggling, mercifully it didn't take much longer for Zelda to pass out from the lack of oxygen, blood loss and shock, her mind slipping away into the comforting darkness, while the Chu continued digesting her body until nothing was left of the princess but bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played BotW, so I'm not particular familiar with the layout of its Zora's Domain; but I know that's not BotW Chus look, those are the Twilight Princess ones. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
